Pull Me From The Dark
by Zivandre
Summary: "Because, that's what the Light side does. They barge in shouting out the lies of glory and righteousness, and when no one is looking, they do deeds darker than the Dark side." Hermione is brought out of the darkness of the light, only to shine in the light of the Dark. In this AU, Hermione is Voldemort's daughter.


_**This is written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)**_

 _ **Assignment 8- Arithmancy**_

 _ **Task Two- Write about someone bringing another person out of the dark.**_

 _ **I'm in Gryffindor!**_

 _ **[WC: 1742]**_

 _ **AN: This is AU, there will be another AN at the bottom, to explain one thing.**_

 _ **[ITALICS ARE FLASHBACKS/MEMORIES]**_

* * *

Hermione stood over the body of the fallen Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore was dead. She reached over and grabbed the wand out of the grass; it must have fallen from his outstretched hand. She saw figures looming in the distance, alerting her that she would have company soon.

She gave the hardening body a swift kick, before submerging herself into the shadows. Her job was done; her father would be pleased.

She met her betrothed at the first entryway, along with Professor Snape. She would be leaving the grounds of Hogwarts, acting as a prisoner against her will. Hermione let them bind her, and relaxed as they levitated her in the air. Severus started to lead the way off of the grounds before Harry tried to stop them.

Draco ran on ahead, while Severus halted Harry. When he was finished, and had caught up, Severus apparated them to Malfoy Manor, where Voldemort was waiting.

When she was free of the bindings, Hermione ran to her father, before exclaiming that her job was done, her revenge was set.

* * *

 _Hermione was in her fourth year of Hogwarts, and she was currently in the library studying for any help on Harry's second task. She needed to help him find a way to breathe underwater; she also needed to find a spell that he would be able to master. Unable to find any luck in the Defense section, Hermione started to search the Charms books._

 _Soon, she could feel that she wasn't alone, and turned to see who had invaded her concentration. Leaning against the stacks, was none other than Draco Malfoy._

" _What if I told you that everything you know is a lie? What if you weren't who you thought you were? Do you know the reason on why you can never really remember your parents; only their profession and that they love you?" Asked Draco calmly; all air of his aristocratism was gone._

" _What are you talking about? Have you hit your head?" Hermione started to make her way past him, but Draco had thrown up one of his arms to stop her._

" _Meet me on the seventh floor corridor, 9 pm tonight. Come alone," finished Draco before sauntering off._

 _She had gone to meet him that night, and the truth was more than shocking. Draco had called a house elf for tea, and he slipped out two potion vials._

" _This is Veritaserum, which I'm sure you already know. This is for me; my only request, you stick to the topic at hand, alright? The second, is for you. You can choose to take it after the questioning, or now. It's a memory reversal potion, brewed by Snape. When you were six, you were kidnapped from your home, and placed with muggles. Your memories were altertered._

" _This will reverse the spell placed on you, and hopefully, you will remember your true parents."_

 _Hermione looked at Draco in disbelief. It dimly registered in her mind that she couldn't remember anything before then. Shaking off her thoughts, she zoned back into the current conversation and took the potion._

 _She felt dizzy and leaned back against her seat, pressing the tips of her fingers against the bridge of her nose. Suddenly, it felt like a rubber-band had snapped in her mind, and she felt the onslaught of forgotten memories flood her._

* * *

Letting her father go, Hermione stepped back and told her father how it happened. Draco was in the Room of Requirement, helping the Death Eaters into the school, while Hermione had cornered Dumbledore in his office. He was about to leave for the night on a Horcrux hunt with Harry. Hermione had tricked him into believing that there was Death Eaters in the Astronomy tower, and led the way.

When she had him at the top of the tower, Hermione had turned her wand on him and killed him, letting his body fall from the tall tower.

When Hermione had finished telling her father the events of the night, Hermione settled in for the night.

* * *

" _But, how? No, I know how, just why? Why would the light side kidnap me?" Stumbled Hermione._

" _Because, that's what the Light side does. They barge in shouting out the lies of glory and righteousness, and when no one is looking, they do deeds darker than the Dark side. We've never kidnapped someone from the Light, and raised them with Dark beliefs," answered Draco honestly._

" _I want you to tell me everything,"decided Hermione._

" _I'll tell you the basics now. I want to take this slow, so that you leave here with the most amount of information you can. If I tell you know, while your excited and traumatized, you'll only leave her with two words. What is the first thing you want to know?"_

" _When did you learn about me?"_

" _Over the summer, my father told me about you, and gave me my first mission from your father. Find you, and help you remember and believe. It took a while for the potion to be brewed, or I would have came to you at the beginning of the year," he answered honestly._

" _What do I do now? Are Harry and Ron really my friends?"_

" _Well, I'd recommend coming to your family. But, in the end, the decision is up to you. About your friends and false family, I don't know, but, I can help you find out," said Draco._

" _I want to meet my father," she exclaimed._

" _Not quite, he's in a corporeal state still. But, we're working on getting him his body back," answered Draco._

* * *

The next morning, when Hermione awoke, she prepared herself for the day and headed downstairs for breakfast. Even though Hermione and Draco have been engaged since birth, they did not share a room, nor a bed. Hermione was not ready to take the next step in their relationship; while Draco wasn't pushy in that department. He knew Hermione was not ready for that advancement, and he wasn't going to push her into it.

When the entire family was seated around the table, and breakfast served, everyone only focused on eating.

When the conversation did start however, talk was directly pushed to the events of last night, and what the repercussions would be. Voldemort wanted Severus to immediately fill the position as Headmaster, and had Lucius prepare the replacement forms with the Board of Governors.

Hermione and Draco had already both decided that they were going to go back to Hogwarts, but they needed to figure out how Hermione was going to come out as the Dark Lord's daughter. She had hoped they had fooled all of the witnesses who had seen them leaving, but, Hermione didn't want to be forced to stay home during the war. Of course, she wanted to help, but, she preferred to be at the school to learn and finish her last year of school. Besides, she also had a niggling feeling that the final battle would be going down at Hogwarts, and she wanted that first row seat to the event.

* * *

 _Hermione continuously met with Draco following the rest of the school year. She was slowly learning about her true identity, and how her father had found her; how he learned of Dumbledore's true plan. Over the summer, after her father had returned to a full-fledged body, she was able to meet him. Her father; Voldemort, told her of how Dumbledore ransacked their house, killing her mother and kidnapping her._

 _In retribution, Voldemort set out to find her. Unfortunately, the first house he stopped at, the Potter's, his killing curse rebounded off of the mother, Lily, and struck him. Voldemort had immediately fled to safety, and tried his hardest on regaining his body._

 _Hermione was still weary of everything, so she took her time on getting to know her father, and Draco._

 _By the end of the summer, however, Hermione was steadily growing feelings for Draco. And, with all of the flirty banter he was throwing at her, she thought he was doing the same._

* * *

[ONE YEAR LATER]

When the Battle of Hogwarts finally arrived, Hermione was ready. Most people knew by know who she was, who she really is. The shock that came over Hogwarts when she had returned to seventh year was tremendous. The Gryffindors had all shunned her, and the ones who were really brave and reckless had tried hexing her at some points throughout the year.

Which, Hermione had a lot of support for gaining retribution; through not only the Slytherins, but by the Carrows and Snape as well. Hermione was transferred over to Slytherin when she had first returned, and she was able to fully integrate herself in with Draco and his friends.

Throughout the year, she kept to the top of the class, but she still tried to withdraw for the Dark Arts class. She was dark, yes, but she did not fancy having a go at the younger students.

When the time had come for the battle, her father had already infiltrated the school. He laid in wait while Minerva shuffled out to alert the Order Members. And then, Harry and Ron came.

They were a peculiar case for her. For at first, she thought they were truly her friends, yet, when the truth of her identity was revealed, she had found that the Potter's and Weasley's knew of her true identity.

The battle had started. Her father was dueling Harry, while she took on Molly with the help of Bellatrix. Spells were zooming past her at all sides, rubble from the castle was falling all around.

Hermione had to keep her focus, then suddenly, Molly was down. She looked over to see her father cast ' _Avada Kedavra,'_ one last time, before Harry's body had fallen.

The remaining members of the Order were fleeing, the more rebellious members were being picked off before they had managed to leave the battlefield.

It had ended before it had ever really started.

We had won.

* * *

 _ **AAN: Okay, so in this version, when Voldemort had struck Lily with the killing curse, it did not kill her, but rebounded. [I'm using the basis in canon about a mother's love, but twisting it so it protected her. Harry's parents are alive until the final battle. I really wanted to add that bit of information in, but it just would not fit. So, I didn't want the information to be forced, or hinder the flow. Thanks!**_


End file.
